fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Meeting: Heat against Lightning!
In the midst of training and surronded by nothing else but vast trees was a red haired young girl who looked like a woman in her 20's. Wanting to hone her skills and gain even greater mastery over her magic, she was training in this forest with the sole objective of becoming a powerful mage. "Heat God's Bellow!", she yelled, as she inhaled large amounts of heat in her lungs, releasing it all out in a bright beam of heat. The tree she targeted melted as the heat was too hot for the tree to withstand. Subsequently, after hours of training in this area, the surrondings had become overly melted thanks to to the fact that she was a Heat God Slayer. Beliving that she had trained enough, the red haired girl took a deep breath but clutched her sore neck in pain as she still remembered the burning memory of how she had recieved that wound prior to arriving in the forest. "I don't think those bastards from the council will follow me here. I guess that's enough training for now... wait, where am I?" After having stepped out of the messy jungle that was the Eterna Forest, located on the outskirts of Daybreak City, the mysterious girl with beautiful crimson hair and deep ruby eyes had found herself staring at the apparent location of what seemed to be an abadoned building. There were three large buildings connected with one another that were placed right underneath a large cliff , blending so perfectly well within the scenary that one could completely miss the building entirely if they weren't paying attention to their surrondings. Stepping closer, the blue haired girl continued forward towards the strangely welcoming building that she didn't know why but believed it to be a place she was fated to enter. She had heard a few rumors of a famous guild being located somewhere in these woods but never believed she might have actually stumbled upon their hiding place as her feet got closer and closer to what appeared to be the entrance. Before she could take another step however, the eerie feeling of a blade pressed up against her back alerted her senses as she slowly turned around to see the figure of a tall but intimidating man glaring at her with his fierce eyes. "Who are you and what business do you have in this area?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this belonged to a group of people.", she apologized sincerely, while taking a look at the tall man. "Now before you start chopping me off, you should know who I am first.", she continued. "Amaryllis Dawn, I'm here because I have trouble with the damned council and I hid here.', she stated. The swordsman narrowed his eyes at the aforementioned name. "Amaryllis? Never heard of you before. Why should I believe anything of what you say? You're quite the suspicious looking character and for all I know, you could be hiding something from me..." The man slowly edged his sword closer towards the relatively calm girl as his hostility was all over the place. There wasn't any doubt that at any given minute, he would cut her down without a moment's hesitation. "Oh? If I told you I was a good, young girl with no criminal record, you wouldn't believe me, right? Well, I don't meet up to your "expectations" because I killed everyone from my damned hometown.", she stated, with a form of fury in her voice. "Don't kill me. Oh, no, actually, just kill me, because if you did you'd receive, like a million Jewel if you do so, so kill me now.", she continued, while rolling her eyes. "...What the hell is she talking about?" The man thought confusedly as he didn't know how to respond to her rambling nonsense. Seeing the girl's earnest reply bothered the older man slightly as he loosened the grip on his sword. He really couldn't tell whether or not she was a spy sent by the Magic Council or not but there was one thing he definitely knew about her. It was that she was an odd ball. After giving it some more thought, the older man reluctantly sheathed his katana and sighed heavily. He knew he was going to regret this but he ultimately decided that he would trust his instincts and believe the weird girl. "Look, I don't know who you are or what your doing here but you should leave this area. I'll pretend I didn't see you so just go on and scram" He walked forward, passing the stationary red haired girl who seemed confused by the man's change in attitude, while waving his hand without turning around. "Later" "Oh, um! Where are you from, and who are you? I really, really need to get away from the Council. I need your help.", she stated, with a lackluster form of anger in her voice that turned into helplessness. She desperately needed help after her 3-day battle with the Rune Knights, after she revealed her scar on her neck that was bleeding severely. "Huh?" The swordsman replied in utter confusion as he took a look at the girl's scar, where she was indeed bleeding. Quite badly in fact. "Why didn't you say something about that earlier you idiot!" He yelled with exasperation as he ran back towards the girl too get a closer look at the wound. It was clean cut across the neck, clearly from a projectile weapon or some sort of ranged magic. The blood had already begun to trail down the girl's collar and make its way into her clothes as the man grunted in annoyance and ruffled his black hair. "Agh, shit! Fine, come with me!" The man wasted no time as he picked the girl up by her feet and carried her in a princess style bridal carry and headed straight towards the entrance of the buildings underneath the cliff. Though Amaryllis was a tad bit embarrassed by being carried in such a manner, that feeling quickly faded as she felt her head become light from the loss of blood. "You still haven't told me... your name" She managed to speak out softly. "Oh" The man responded without turning to look at her as he entered through the front door. "I'm Dyson Salvatore" ---- "So... would you kindly like to explain this situation for me, huh Dy-san?" In the middle of a large and spacious room with medical equipment stationed around the place were three individuals. The injured girl who had been brought back by Dyson was laying in one of the several beds in the room while Dyson stood next to the bed and was awkwardly avoiding the piercing gaze of a beautiful purple haired woman who had her arms crossed and was tapping her feet on the ground impatiently. "Get of my case already, Viola! I had no choice but to bring her here! She was hurt!" Dyson tried to plead but the purple haired woman wasn't having any of it as she sighed at him. "I'm not blind you know, I can see that she's hurt. I'm asking you why didn't you call us first before bringing her into the guild base!" "W-Well that's..." Dyson couldn't argue back that point as he began whistling and avoiding eye contact, infuriating the woman even further as she walked over towards him and grabbed his ear. "Ow-Ow-Owowo-Ow! That hurts!" The man's ear felt like it was going to be ripped off as he tried to get her to let go. "This is your punishment, why is it that you can't ever use your brain for these kind of things!" Violet reprimanded even further. The two of them continued to bicker and argue, not noticing that the injured girl they had brought back had already begun to wake up. "W-what's- w-where am I?", she said, while slowly opening her eyes and trying to get up. The pain that she had felt on her neck earlier had subsided and she noticed that the wound had been stitched back up without any visible scar. Violet shoved Dyson to the side and scurried over towards the red haired girl with a concerned gaze as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Amaryllis turned towards Violet, noting that she was quite a beauty, and gave a weak nod. "I'm fine, whatever you all did to heal my wounds certainly did the trick" She bowed her head deeply to show her appreciation. "Thank you very much" Violet smiled sweetly at Amaryllis' well behaved nature. "You're very welcome. Though if you want to thanks someone, you should be doing it to that idiot over there" she pointed towards the figure of Dyson rubbing his aching ear in the background. Amaryllis turned to Dyson and smiled at him. "You have my gratitude" A faint blush appeared on the embarrassed Dyson's face as he scratched the back of his head and turned his eyes away. "Quit thanking me, I didn't do it for any specific reason" "So you say but that doesn't explain why you're blushing" Violet teased, causing Dyson's face to go beat red as he angrily shouted at her. "Oh shut up! Anyway, shouldn't we now ask her why she was running from the council?" Violet seemed to agree with his line of thought and nodded, turning back to the amused Amaryllis. "Yes, that is something that I am very curious about. Please tell us, why you were being attacked by the council?" "When I was 14 years old.. I-I kille-", she paused, embarrassed at the vile thought of murdering the entire village she was from. She took a deep breath, and let all the words out, "I killed everyone in my village because they thought I was a demon.", she said that as tears ran down her cheek. "I hated my past self, I really did.". A look of pity swept across Violet's face as her heart went out to the poor girl sitting across from her while Tetsuya wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to cheer her up. Suddenly, Violet bent over and wiped the tears that were dripping from Amaryllis' face with her finger and patted her head gently. "How could such a sweet girl like you be considered a monster? I don't know what kind of life you've been through but you don't have worry about what's happened in your past anymore. We'll make sure that the council can't get to you, right?" Violet turned to the startled Dyson, who flinched at her rather dominant gaze. "R-Right..." Getting Dyson to agree with her was a simple matter as she smiled back at Amaryllis and asked the obvious question. "So, what do you plan to do to avoid the council? They can be pretty tricky to escape from if you don't have a group of friends to bail you out" "Honestly, I don't really know!", she said. Her eyes wandered across the room and she noticed the stylish silver logo that was located at the center of the room with the words "Dawn Horizon" spelled underneath. "N-No way, this is '''the' Dawn Horizon guild!?" Amaryllis was stunned in her thoughts, unable to comprehend the fact that she was standing in the guild of one of the most infamous guild in Fiore. Anyone's whose lived in the country of Fiore has heard of Dawn Horizon, a guild that the council has been trying to track down for god knows how long. Their reputation among mages was legendary as they were fearless and powerful enough to oppose the council without fear of being taken down. Violet noticed her curious gaze and spoke up. "That's the symbol of our home and the name of our guild" She then stood up and lifted her black mini skirt up a bit, showing off not only her guild mark but also her smooth thighs that caused Dyson blushed a bit at the act. "We are members of the independent guild, Dawn Horizon and just like you, we've been at arms with the council for as long as we can remember" A snort came from Dyson who had crossed his arms. "Speak for yourself, I don't consider any of those pathetic knights any threat to me" Amaryllis had clenched her fists and gripped the bed sheets tightly as she prepared to say what was on her mind. "U-Uhm, if you don't mind... would let me join you guys?" She asked spontaneously, surprising the duo who hadn't expected that from her. When they looked at her with such a surprised face, Amaryllis casted her gaze downwards as a look of sadness spread across her face. "Well that is if you can accept a monster like me..." A moment of silence came in the room as both Dyson and Violet were staring at Amaryllis with blank expressions before turning to each other and then bursting out into a fit laughter, confusing the red head who tilted her head to the side. Was she missing something here? After Dyson had stopped laughing, he walked closer to the bed and gripped his katana. "Look girl, the last thing you need to worry about if you want to join our guild is us turning you away just because your not normal. All of us here have our own stories and we've all done things we're not proud of but that doesn't change who we are now" Violet nodded earnestly at her comrade's words and spoke some of her own. "That's right. We don't care we're your from or what you've done before. All that matters is here is if your strong enough to fight for your own dreams and goals, we're more than willing to open our arms to you" A tear fell from Amaryllis' face when she heard those inspiring words as she sniffed a bit, taking the white handkerchief that Dyson reluctantly offered her. "Thanks... You don't know how much this..." "Hold on, you're not in the guild yet" Dyson interrupted, causing Amaryllis to look at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" "What he means is that in order for anyone to become a member of Dawn Horizon, they must speak with the master first and have his approval. Even if we don't mind, if the master does not approve of you then I'm sorry but you won't be able to join" "Oh, well, I'd like to talk to him now, I guess.", she stated. "Is there a test I have to take?", she continued. "Well... sort of" Violet claimed, awkwardly scratching her cheek as she traded glances with Dyson who also looked uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" Amaryllis asked with a confused expression. "N-No it's just... the way our master tests people... it isn't like normal tests for other guilds" Violet finally lamented. "If I were you, I'd keep on my toes" Dyson offered a silent prayer for the young maiden as he chose to walk out of the room, followed by Violet who smiled back at Amaryllis with an apologetic face. "We'll go and fetch him for you, good luck" That was all she said as the duo exited the room in a hurry, leaving the somewhat anxious red head a bit nervous on meeting the infamous leader of the Dawn Horizon Guild. She patiently waited for the notorious master of the guild, staring into the ceiling for about a few minutes until he finally came. He was a tall, intimidating man who had tanned-skin, and a bright smile flashed on his face, almost like a model for Sorcerer Magazine. "I never knew the master of this infamous guild was actually a bishonen.", she said, letting a hearty laugh escape her mouth as she took a glance at the leader. "So, what do I have to do?", she continued, suddenly becoming serious as her tone of voice became lower than before. "You have to battle me, and if I am impressed I will let you into the guild", he replied, also following the stern tone Amaryllis had. Amaryllis allowed a weapon to appear in her hand and looking at it until she got out of her bed, went outside the guild hall and was ready to battle the infamous leader of Dawn Horizon. Tetsuya's initial impression of the red haired girl was that she was an above average beauty that possessed a rather welcoming charm about her and after hearing her story from Violet and Dyson, Tetsuya was determined to see what just what kind of magic she had in her arsenal. He took her to the training hall, which was located on the east side of the central lobby and inside of the room was nothing but empty walls as it stretched on more miles with plenty of space to do whatever you wanted. Tetsuya stood on one side of the room and Amaryllis stood on the other, the two of them staring at one another and ready to begin the test. "Are you ready?" Tetsuya asked as he unsheathed his katana, standing in a normal stance with a somber expression. "Always", she murmered, sprinting forward and lashing out at the somber Tetsuya with all her might using her powerful weapon, which turned out to be her '''Corrosive Blade', a blade that could possibly melt Tetsuya's tissues if he didn't dodge the attack. Swiftly, using her own momentum to aid her, she attacked with heat surrounding her foot and drove it into Tetsuya's stomach, hopefully landing a hit on the mage. Turns out that the red-haired lady was actually a Heat God Slayer, and her heated attack was her Crushing Kick '''attack. A smile graced Tetsuya's lips at seeing the eager new candidate racing towards him, eyes widening slightly in surprise as he witnessed a volume of heat surrounding the ladies legs, an indication that she was a user of some sort of fire related magic. Tetsuya reacted by raising his katana as he blocked Amaryllis' kick with his blade, a stream of lightning coating the blade as the heat and lightning clashed with one another. Following up, Tetsuya pulled his arm back and gathered wind magic around his fast, creating a tornado fist that he thrust forward at Amaryllis' unguarded face. She caught the smirk on Tetsuya's face, and suddenly got hit by the tornado fist that he threw at her, bleeding her lip. She became angered, but brushed it off with a evil grin. "Now that's why they call you the Emperor of Thunder, beautiful.", she said, removing the smirk on her face. She stepped back and adjusted her momentum to unleash her flurry of attacks. She inhaled, and blew off with a '''Corrosive Heat Bellow, a bellow that combined the properties of burning heat and melting acid, as it blew towards Tetsuya hopefully rendering him unable to battle. Amaryllis' reaction towards being smacked in the face wasn't exactly what Tetsuya expected but he found it amusing nonetheless as he chuckled. "Well aren't you a feisty one" He then saw her casting a type of fire roar from no doubt a slayer magic and whistled. "So you're a slayer as well? How fortunate for me, I've found another one" In response to her attack, Tetsuya brought his head back as he gathered a staggering amount of lightning magic in his mouth — unleashing a Thunder Dragon's Roar that clashed right against her Heat blast and created an explosion that shook the training room to its core. After the dust had settled, Tetsuya jumped straight into the air as he brought his lightning coated katana over his head, firing off a lightning bird downwards at the stationary Amaryllis. Category:CBZ Roleplay Category:Roleplay